The present invention relates to a convenient and inexpensive means for temporarily storing plural guitar pics, where said means may be removably secured to the guitar holding strap. Guitar pics, as known in the art, typically comprise a planar plastic member that is generally triangular in shape, but having rounded corner. The pic is gripped by the guitar player between the thumb and adjacent finger and struck against the respective guitar strings. The pics are generally plastic and may have a thickness of between about 0.5 mm to about 2 mm, and in fact a plurality of such pics are often desired by the guitar player. Absent a convenient means to secure the several pics, the guitar player must often place the pics in a pocket and search for same when needed.
The present invention offers a convenient and inexpensive means to temporarily store plural pics, of varying thicknesses, at the ready finger tips of the guitar player. The manner by which the present invention achieves this convenience will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.